


Afterglow

by ohstardust



Category: Chris Evans- Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Candles, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Romantic setting, Thunder - Freeform, it's teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardust/pseuds/ohstardust
Summary: They both fell in love all over again under a spell of candles burning their orange flames, a rumble of thunder, and the pouring of rain. The outside world could burn as long as they were tucked under bedsheets and entwined with each other.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, I just wanted to write something fluffy and soft for Chris seeing as my last piece about him was so angst fuelled.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and encouraged!
> 
> Title credit: Afterglow by All Time Low

The rain was beating down terribly against the glass, one of the sash windows raise slightly to let in a cool breeze and the sound of the treacherous weather was only amplified. Flashes of lightening illuminated the sky in intervals and low rumbles of thunder had been sounding on and off for the past half an hour, it had hit pause on her or Chris falling asleep anytime soon, but that didn’t matter to either of them, they were too invested and content to lie there, basking in each other warmth and presence. Their bare skin was still partially damp and their smiles hadn’t wained once Chris had returned back to bed and resumed his place beneath his love.

His fingers keenly and softly brushed through her loose curls that splayed across his fresh linen and scratched at her scalp. Her head lifted and she rested it atop her hands resting on his chest, she couldn’t keep the lazy and hazed smile off of her bitten lips. His gaze was dizzying and she still felt unused to it, wasn’t sure if she ever would. He looked on with such intensity, like she was everything that held his world together, perhaps like she is his world. Her smile spread further and she dropped her head down to press a delicate kiss to his chest.

Flickering candles swayed with the faint draft slipping in with the windows and the orange glow lit up his handsome face and features, her eyes couldn’t be torn away from him even if she’d wish them to be, her attention wholeheartedly captivated by the man beneath her.

His fingers walked one by one up the back of her bent thigh resting over his hip, the tip of his index finger caressed the curve of her body until he reached her face, finger hooking under her chin to pulled her mouth towards to him to steal another kiss.

“What are you thinking right now?”

“Just that I want to stay here with you forever, live in this moment for as long as possible,” she kissed him again, just a gentle touch of lips, ”what about you?”

“Wondering if it’ll always be like this together. Wondering if one day you’d marry me and we’d live in this place together, or move some place else and start our own life.”

Her eyes fluttered shut briefly and then opened again, eyes scanning over his face that looked somewhat hesitant that he’d placed that out there in the open. She’d be a fool to brush that off, to not express how abundantly she wished for the same, wanted to hold him for the rest of her life, live beside him, experience everything together until the end of time.

Without a second thought, just the need to make him understand the extent of her commitment to him, the views and images that she’d fondly dwelled on so often of a future, a family, everything, Chris needed to know that this was it.

“I’d marry you tomorrow.”

His chest rumbled with a puffed out laugh, jolting her a little and she stroked her hand over his jaw, “Me too, but how about next year, does that give us enough time?”

“If it means forever, then I can wait. Just make love to me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [ohstardust](https://ohstardust.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat about characters, writing or just a general chit chat.
> 
> I've also started a fic rec blog too over at [ohmoonbeam](https://ohmoonbeam.tumblr.com).


End file.
